character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Horrorterrors
Summary Horrorterrors, also referred to as the dark gods, are mysterious eldritch creatures that reside in the Furthest Ring. They're enormous, powerful and eldritch beings with unknown purposes, but their motives and agenda are unknown. These creatures are getting massacredSburb Logo by Lord English (as confirmed hereSburb Logo) causing them to reach out to Sburb players. They whisper to the dreamers of Derse during the eclipse and have asked both Rose and Dave for help. This connection to the horrorterrors serves as a Derse player's advantage, equivalent to Skaian Clouds on Prospit. It seems that they don't intend to harm or any type of evil purposes they seems more to help our protagonists to defeat Lord English which has actually slayed countless Horrorterrors. Power and Stats Key: Lesser Horrorterrors | The Smaller Gods | The Middling Gods | The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors Tier: 3-C | 3-C, possibly higher | High 2-A | High 2-A, possibly higher Name: Horrorterrors, the Deep Ones, the Dark Gods Age: Varies Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Genderless Origin: Homestuck Classification: Beings of the Furthest Ring Powers and Abilities: Organic Abomination, Eldritch and Giant Monster Physiology, Nigh-Omniscience, Shadow Magic, Reality Warping, Shared Vision, Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Void Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Galaxy Level (Gl'bgolyb one of the lowest horrorterrors By releasing the Vast Glub Will destroy every living thing in the galaxy.) | Galaxy Level, possibly higher (Seems that size of smaller gods can reach to universal extends even more.) | High Multiverse+ Level (Middling gods have control over Furthest Ring which is infinite space that transcends every existing universe and they create Dream Bubbles by just dreaming which can contain entire multiverse.) | High Multiverse+ Level, possibly higher (The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors is made out of strongest and largest horrorterrors which are described as "an omniscient, omnipotent order of the elite few, forever cloaked in the darkness of the FURTHEST RING.".) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (they exist in Furthest Ring which has no space or time.) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class G to Class T (By their sheer size.) | Class Z to Universal | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Galactic | Galactic, possibly higher | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+, possibly higher Durability: Galaxy Level | Galaxy Level, possibly higher | High Multiverse+ Level | High Multiverse+ Level, possibly higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Galactic | Galactic (Quote: "OGLOGOTH, THE DEEP ONE. Whenever he grinds his teeth, all the children of a random galaxy somewhere will frown continuously for a nine thousand year span.") | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+, possibly higher Intelligence: Varies | Varies | Unknown | Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: Unknown | Unknown | None Notable. | None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: Hierarchy *'The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors': An order of a select few, made up of only the absolute largest and most powerful Horrorterrors. Next to nothing is known about them, due to their residence in the absolute furthest portion of the infinite Furthest Ring. Their agenda is entirely unknown. *'The Middling Gods': Below the Noble Circle are the Middling Gods, lesser yet still incredibly powerful beings who cater to the whims of the Noble Circle. They are currently reaching out to dreaming players in an attempt to prevent their demise at the hands of Lord English. While they seem to be opposed to the creation of new universes, this may only be due to the fact that one of these universes led to Lord English's creation, in the first place. However, they are opposed to the destruction of all creation that English seems to be bringing about. *'The Smaller Gods': The beings who serve the Middling Gods are known as the Smaller Gods. While they are indeed small by Horrorterror standards, the smallest of them, Oglogoth, is the size of a small planet. It's likely these Horrorterrors are also being killed by Lord English. *'Lesser Horrorterrors': While the Lesser Horrorterrors are below the notice of even the smallest of the Smaller Gods, they are still terrible and powerful in mortal eyes. The absolute smallest one is Fluthlu (an obvious parody of Cthulhu), and even he was dozens of times larger than a large city. The second smallest is Nrub'yiglith, who's shown to be dozens of times larger than Fluthlu and to cause mortals' bones to explode just by hearing his whispers. Notable Individuals *'Fluthlu' *'Nrub'yiglith' *'Oglogoth' Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Netural Characters Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Cosmic Awareness Users